1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of reducing the manufacturing cost thereof and simplifying the manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices are generally classified into transmissive, transflective, and reflective types. The transmissive and transflective type display devices typically include a display panel which displays an image and a light source which supplies light to the display panel.
The light source typically includes a circuit board and a plurality of light-emitting devices mounted on the circuit board. A light source may be provided as a light-emitting diode package when configured to include light-emitting diodes as the light emitting devices. The light-emitting diode package is typically coupled to a heat discharge member or a protective member prior to being used in the display device.